


Money Equals Happiness

by StarkWhiteSilence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Plug, Anger, Blushing Armin, Cute Fluff Shit, Daddy Kink, Financial Issues, Loaded Jean, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking Mentioned, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, cute ass shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkWhiteSilence/pseuds/StarkWhiteSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Armin are in two different financial situations. Armin is stubborn but Jean's smooth words can break down his tactical barrier straight to his heart and his dick. But mostly his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Expect smut and more smut next chapter just for warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> STILL IN SEARCH FOR A BETA. UN-BETAED. Another quick two chapter one shot featuring Jean but this time with Armin. Go check out my Jean/Eren if you liked this! Uhm, Comment and Kudos if you like this and THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> God I love you guys.

# 

 

“You know, if you would finally allow me to buy you that laptop you want, we could finally Skype.” Not this again. It was always the same arguments. Armin sighs irritability as he picks up the tea kettle from the stove.

 

“Jean, you know how I feel about stuff like this. I like to earn things with my own money. I won’t learn anything if I let my boyfriend buy me everything.” It got annoying to have to repeat this over and over again. Armin struggles to hold his shitty flip phone between his ear and shoulders as he pours the warm water into his grandfather’s favorite mug.

 

“You realize it won’t affect me if I bought you a fucking house. Armin, let me do this for you, I hate seeing you try so hard when it wouldn’t be hard to help you.” Another line he has used before. Armin drops the tea ball into the water, and stares as the water slowly turns pale green.

 

“Jean please. I already let you pay for granddad’s hospital bills and that alone was too much. I’ll be paying you back until I’m old enough to retire.” He could hear Jean’s sigh through the phone but it was true. Armin would pay him back one way or another. Armin walks through the small house to his grandfather’s room, the smell of stale cigarettes clings to every piece of furniture in the room.

 

“Armin, what part of I won’t take your money don’t you get? Your grandfather was really sick, how do you think it makes me feel that you think I want to take your money.” Jean asks, his tone honestly hurt. Armin shakes his head as he gently shakes his grandfather awake.

 

“Time to take your medicine, so you have to sit up.” Armin say quietly. The man groans and shifts up a bit on the bed, his back resting against the worn and old head board.

 

Shaky hands reach for the mug and Armin pops open the Thursday tab on the mans weekly medicine container. Taking out the 6 pills, each a different size or color than the previous Armin hands them over.

 

“It isn’t just for you Jean, it is for me. You know how I feel about things being handed to me, and I refuse to let you blow your money on me.” Armin said. His grandfather threw all the pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry before following with a sip of his tea. A curt nod signaled Armin being allowed to leave.

 

“Why can’t you just let me give you things? It makes me happy when I can make your life a little easier. You have to take care of your sick grandfather, you have two jobs, and you go to college for engineering and archectecual shit. I was given more money than I could ever want after someone I don’t give a fuck about died. Let me help you Armin, please.” Jeans voice was soft, pleading. Armin felt his chest contract.

 

“You already do Jean. Just hearing your voice helps. When you visit me, god it helps so much. I don’t need things to be happy, just knowing you love me does. So please drop it, I don’t like arguing.” Armin walked back to the kitchen to fix his own cup of tea, but instead of green he grabs his own tea ball of Mint and Pomegranate blend. It’s his favorite and it helps him calm down.

 

“Besides, Jean you already paid off my grandfathers medical bills, hospital treatment and his medication. I’ll be paying you back until I’m dead and gone.” Armin said sipping the hot liquid. Jean audibly sighs.

 

“Armin, I do that for you. It is honestly insulting when my boyfriend feels he has to pay me back for helping keeping your grandfather alive.” Armin can hear the traces of anger in Jeans voice but he shakes his head.

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t like owing anyone. And don’t say I don’t owe you because I do, and I’m fine and grateful for that. But that won’t stop me from paying you back. So drop it all, the money, the laptop, my granddad. Leave it be.”

 

Armin wipes down the counters as he waits for a reply. The house wasn’t ever truly dirty, but cleaning filled the time between jobs and classes.

 

After a while he notices Jean’s silence on the other end, and he thinks he hung up for a moment before Jean coughed.

 

“Well, about the laptop, you see I may have—“

 

Armin nearly drops his tea.

 

“You fucking didn’t,” Armin growls, his voice scaring himself. Armin hardly ever cursed but when he did, it wasn’t ever mean or violent. Until now that is.

 

“Well, I’d like to see my boyfriend more than every other weekend and the laptop will help that. And so will the phone that both will be arriving sometime today. Around 3. Anyways—“

 

“Jean, I swear to fucking god—“

 

“I love you! I will be Skyping you later so have it all set up. By the way, you have internet too now. Love you!”

 

The line went dead.

 

Armin growled and threw his phone across the room, the shitty flip phones snaps in half against the wall.

 

“Fucking hell!” he yells as he slams his mug on the countertop, the green tea sloshing out everywhere.

 

“Armin, keep it down!” a gruff voice calls from the hall, the sound like rocks grinding rocks. Armin takes a deep breath and begins to sop up the mess with thousands of thin cheap paper towels.

 

Breaks are fables, he decides as he picks up the pieces of his demolished phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Sure enough, 3:30 rolls around with a few sharp knocks on the door. Armin is still fuming, but the delivery man doesn’t deserve his wrath. Sighing, Armin gets up and opens the door with an easy smile.

 

“Mr. Arlert?” The man asks with a raised eyebrow. With Armin’s nod, the boy smiles and hands him the large box. Armin grabs it, and the weight of it goes straight to his gut.

 

“Well, I need you to sign off at the bottom line,” He says handing Armin a ball point pen. Balancing the box on his hip, Armin scribbles his name with a smooth graceful movement. The man smiles and nods, before turning on his heel and jogging down the steps of the porch. Armin hips the door closed before he puts the package down on the coffee table. He paces the soft rug as he tries to calm down. Shaking his head, he turns to go clean the kitchen again until his mind is calm again.

 

He loves Jean, probably more than what was socially acceptable in their high-school romance. But Jean was impulsive, and he never thought things through, something so unlike how Armin thought.

 

Armin spent the afternoon crunching the numbers and he came to the conclusion he just didn’t have enough to replace his phone. He had to pay too many bills, and he didn’t physically have time to pick up more hours let alone another job. That phone was the only way he could talk to Jean, and now that it was broken, Jean wouldn’t be able to reach him.

 

Armin feels like he is about to cry when he heard it. Soft muffled ringing reach Armin’s ears. He looks around for the sound before he remembers the box on his table. Putting down the sponge, he walks across the room to the box, his lip caught between his bottom lip.

 

Fuck, he hates Jean. He hates Jean for having carefree money, he hates Jean for never listening to him, he hates Jean for putting him in situations he didn’t like.

 

Growling in resignation, Armin stocks back to the kitchen and snatches up a newly sharpened butcher knife. He quickly cuts the plastic tape with a perfect straight line before flipping the cardboard tabs.

 

Inside on top was a sleek white box on it’s side with a telltale apple in black lettering. Are you fucking kidding? He couldn’t have gotten him some shitty android with shitty service and shitty everything. But fucking now. Armin pulls the box to find that not only is it a brand new iPhone, but it is an iPhone 6+. Armin’s hand shake as he gently places the box on the table.

 

After some digging in wrappers, Armin find the brand new Mac Air in the bottom, the cute pink color mocking and endearing at the same time. He could kill him, he really could. He shook his head when he heard it again.

 

The fucking phone was ringing. Armin feared for Jeans safety as he stared down the box. Breathing calmly through his nose, he reasoned. Open the box, answer the phone, cuss Jean out, male them back. Simple.

 

Quickly, Armin snatched up the box and slid it open. Inside was a sleek Space Grey iPhone, the beautiful gadget looking just as expensive as it was. On top of the screen was a note, Jean’s scribbled handwriting told him that the passcode was 0000.

 

Armin quickly typed in the numbers just as it rang.

 

“Love of my Life wishes to FaceTime.” Armin shakes his head and presses the green circle.

 

Armin’s breath catches in his throat at Jean’s smiling face fills the screen. It hadn’t seen him in nearly a month and he could feel his heart swelling and eyes watering. Jean’s eyes soften as he sees Armins happy expression. Neither of them say anything as they just look at the person they love.

 

“I miss you so fucking much, Armin.” Jean says after awhile. Armin nods in agreement, but then he remembers what’s in his hand and his smile melts into a glare.

 

“I’m mailing them back Jean.” Armin said, his voice showing just how pissed he was.

 

“No, no you are not. I don’t give a fuck about what ever stupid entitlement issues have, you are keeping these things. Think of it for me. We haven’t seen each other in almost a month and this way I can see my baby. Don’t take this from me. You can still use your old phone, just keep this around so I can FaceTime you from time to time.”

 

Armin shakes his head, “I threw my phone earlier after you hung up on me and it shattered. But that is beside the poi—

“SEE? Now you need to keep it for safety reasons so you can’t try to give it back. Just let it go Armin. I already had someone wire Internet into your house from the outside last night. The username is Big Booty Baby, and that password is Aka Armin. And no you can’t change it.”

 

Armin’s mouth opens and closes. Jean thought of everything.

 

“And please don’t send it back. I love you and I miss you and I can see you like this. Don’t take this from me. Please” Fuck. Armin’s eyes water once more as he stares into Jean’s eyes.

 

He looks down at his lap away from his intense gaze. “Fine,” he says softly, “I’ll keep them until I can get my own.”

 

Jean’s responding whoop makes Armin smile.

 

 

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Armin take advantage of technology. ;)
> 
> Aka smut oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in two hours so let's hope it makes sense. Comment and Kudos if you like it and thanks for reading as always.
> 
> SO fucking unbeta'd jfc

“Did you visit him today?” Jean asked as Armin wiped down the sink in his grandfathers private bathroom. It had been 4 weeks since they took his granddad to Hospice. They said it was inevitable, his medicine had stop working and his body was becoming weaker by the second. They said he needed 24/7 surveillance and Armin knew he wouldn’t have been able to keep the house if he had to watch his grandfather.

 

_“No!” Armin yelled as the men in dark blue uniforms tried to wheel him away. “You can’t! I can take care of him; I’ll pay for the machinery! I-I’ll quit a job to watch him! You can’t take him.” Armin’s voice cracks with a sob._

 

_“Armin, look at me,” Armin sniffles as his watery eyes flicker up to his grandfather’s. “Don’t cry for me, this is nothing knew. We knew this would happen long before grandma went. Besides, you have enough on your plate, the last thing you need to worry about is some old man.” The man smiles and clasps Armin’s hand shakily._

_“G-grandpa I can do it I swear. I’ll sell my car, I-I’ll stay home everyday, just please. Please don’t go.” Armin’s voice is shaking as he tries to rein in the sobs threatening to break through. The man’s eyes soften as he looks at Armin’s wet face._

_“I’ll be fine. I have a couple more months in me, kid. Just go home and keep the house clean for me. And you better not break my favorite mug or that’s your ass.” He smiles softly. “I love you Armin.”_

_Armin cries out he loves him as they load the bed into the van._

“They said that he had been trying out a new medication and that he’d be out for the next couple days.” Arming said. He rinsed out the sink one last time before he turned the light off and stepped out.

 

Jean made a sound of acknowledgment. “So what time is it there again?”

 

Armin un-paused their FaceTime session. “It’s 11:51 at night. Why? What time is there?”

 

“8:51 pm. I was just wondering, nothing important.” Armin looked down to find Jean smiling wide. He raises an eyebrow.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Jean shakes his head, the smile still in place. “Oh nothing to major, just thinking about how lucky I am to be dating a bombshell blonde that’s all.”

 

Armin feels his face heat under those words. He looks away, “Shut up.” He mumbles. Jean chuckles and shakes his head.

 

“But it’s true. You have the best ass in that shitty state of Ohio, and the fact I’m not there to worship it makes me feel more than a little deprived.”

 

“Oh my god, you are across the country and you’re still making me blush. I hate you.” Armin says with no real venom. He checks over his grandfather room before shutting the door and walking across the hall to his own.

 

The soft peach walls look pink in the yellow light of his lamp. Jean clears his throat as Armin takes a seat as his computer desk. With steady hands he props the large phone up against the mug he uses for pens and pencils. It then he sees Jean’s smirk.

 

“What the fuck is that look for?”

 

The curse word has the desired effect as Jean’s eyes widen. “You said you hate me. But if you hated me would you be talking to me right now?”

 

Armin snorts, “I talk to you for your dick game and nothing more. Don’t flatter yourself sweet cheeks.”

 

Jeans face is a mask of pure shock before it melts as he laughs. “ARM!” he calls while he clutches his stomach, “You need to stop talking Eren. His shitty phrases are rubbing off on you.”

 

Armin smiles at the mention of the crazy brunette. He hadn’t seen him since he went to college in Maine a couple months ago. The thought causes an uncomfortable squeeze in his chest.

 

Armin shakes his head of the line of thoughts. “Anyways, don’t you have work? You mentioned something about shareholders flipping out earlier or something.” Armin says.

 

Jean waves a dismissive hand. “That shit can wait; I’m talking to my baby.” Armin rolls his eyes as Jean bites his bottom lip. “And what a sexy baby I have.”

 

This causes an outright groan followed by the reddening of the tips of Armin’s ears. “You are so lucky I love you.”

 

Jeans cocky grin makes Armin’s chest flutter in a familiar way. “What, can my baby not take a compliment? You sure like them while I slide in and—“

 

“OH MY GOD, JEAN, STOP!” Armin squeaks. The boys word were stirring him up and Jean wasn’t around to help.

 

“Oh come on, babe you love dirty talk. Hey!” Jean leans in as if he was worried about someone hearing despite him being alone. “I have an idea. Wanna have Skype sex?”

“W-what?!” Armin stutters out.

 

Jean’s head nods furiously, “C’mon babe what do you say?” His voice drops an octave so quickly it gives Armin chills, “I can even coach you through it all. Each,” a pause, “And every,” he licks his lips, “Second.”

 

Armin swallows thickly and clenches his thighs. He hardly ever masturbated, just the thought never holding too much appeal. But this, this was so different and just a look at Jean told him he wanted it.

 

“I uhm, alright? I guess?”

 

A slow smirk slides across Jean’s face. “That’s good babe. You have the external cam right?” At Armin’s nod, Jean continues talking. “Set it up and Skye me when you're done. And have those things I sent you last month out and ready. Oh, and I want you completely naked.”

 

But before Armin could question or comment, Jean had hung up, leaving Armin half hard and more than a little horny.

 

 

Needless to say Armin was a mess. It took him over ten minutes just to set up the stupid camera and another five to find the shoe box holding the items Jean sent to him. He at first thought they had been a joke, Jean knew his opinion on masturbation so what would he do with a vibrator, anal beads and more lube than the lord should allow.

 

The old converse box was under his bed, a faint layer of dust built up on the black lid. Armin slid it out from under the bed and placed it on the bed. With a deep breath he lifted the lid and looked down at the contents.

 

The vibrator was made of a stiff rubber, the clear pink dick showed the little battery powered machine inside. The base of it where balls would normally be was the dial for the five settings. The beads were a standard size – or at least what he presumed normal would be—each singular bead a lighter purple than the previous until the smallest one was almost white.

 

Quickly he jogged to the bathroom and gave them both a quick rinse and dry. Despite never being used, he didn’t trust them being clean enough to just use fresh out of the box. Splashing he face with a bit of cold water, Armin steels himself and walks back to his room.

 

Setting the items next to the lard bottle of lube, Armin starts the work of undressing. Half way through removing his pants, his computer suddenly gave off the weird bubble noise of a Skype call. Hoping to the computer, he quickly answers it with a frown.

 

“What taking so long?” He asks the moment his face take up the screen.

 

Armin frowns and finishes stepping out of his pants. “Well I had to find the stuff you sent and wash them. Not to mention that fucking camera was hard to hook up,” he huffs while crossing his arms over his bare chest.

 

Jeans eyes rake down his body before he says, “Why are your boxers on? I said naked.”

 

Armin’s eyes narrowed, “And they wouldn’t be if you have given me two more fucking seconds,” he snaps back.

 

Jean’s eyes drop menacingly causing Armin to swallow thickly. “You’re snappy today. If I were there, I’d just have to spank it out of you now wouldn’t I?”

 

Armin’s knees shook at the idea of a spanking. Armin was mostly reserved in bed. He was always open to new things Jean wanted but spanking was the one exception. One slap on his ass could get Armin into a blubbering puddle of arousal and cum.

 

With a sly thought, Armin bite his lip and looks up at Jean through his lashes, “Please, daddy?”

 

The noise that came out of Jean in that moment was inhumane. When ever they fuck particularly hard, Armin always found himself chanting a mixture of Oh God’s and Daddy’s. It never failed to get Jean into a mindless state much like Armin and spanking.

 

“Fuck, Armin,” Jean curses under his breath, “If I were there I’d have up against the nearest wall, fucking up until you couldn’t breathe.”

 

Armin felt his cock twitch at the thought, “More, tell me more.” He whispers loud enough for Jean to hear.

 

“Armin, sit down in your computer chair and sling your right leg over the arm rest. Scoot back if you have to because I want to see everything.”

 

Armin scrambles to do what he was told, stripping his briefs in the process. The angling was hard, but soon enough Jean had a perfect view of Armin’ beautifully spread legs, his little pucker open for his eyes to see.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispers causing Armin to flush all the more.

 

Armin averts his eyes, “W-what do I do now?” He asks. When he isn’t answered, his eyes flicker up to see Jeans cock in his hands, the thick member flushed and hard.

 

“Grab the lube and warm it up before you start stretching yourself. Go up to three.” Armin nods as he reaches over. The lube is cold when it hit his fingers and after a bit of rubbing, it because a bit warm.

 

With a deep breath, Armin reaches down between his legs. Slim fingers glide over the ring of muscle before slowly pushing in. Armin’s breath stutters out as the first finger goes down to the knuckle. The slight sting slowly fades as he slide the digit in and out.

 

“That’s it babe, just like that. Add another when you’re ready.” Jean praises.

 

Armin nods to himself before slowly working in his middle finger. The double stretch doesn’t hurt too badly and he is able to quicken the thrusts. His breathing has become more of a pant as he begins to scissors his fingers, the delicate burn only making the smooth slide all the better.

 

After a bit of rubbing of his own walls, his fingers find the bundle of nerves.

 

“F-fuck Jean, yes,” he moans out as he messages his prostate. His neglected cock twitches against his stomach as he slips in another finger. The burn is totally drowned out as he thrusts his fingers in and out. The delicious squishing sound fills the room next to his pants and moans.

 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Jean asks. Armin flinches as he remembers his boyfriend. Jean chuckles, “Good God, Armin. If I were there that’d be my tongue there not you fingers. I’d spread your cheeks wide and feast on that pretty little asshole of yours.”

 

Armin’s rolled back into his head as he thought about Jean’s tongue. Jean could make Armin cum without touching his dick with just rimming. Jean always gets so fucking deep and the thought has him clenching around his fingers.

 

“Do you have the vibrator?” Jean asks through Armin’s heated haze. Armin nods not trusting his voice.

 

“Good, lube it up and set it on 3. Fuck yourself until I tell you otherwise. And don’t jerk off either. We can’t have you coming too early now can we?” Armin bites his lip but does what he’s told, his hands shaking as he preps the false dick. Switching which leg is over the armrest, Armin turns it on, the soft buzz filling the room. Slowly, Armin rubs the buzzing dildo over his twitching muscle. A deep moan floats form his mouth as the head of the fake cock pops through the tight ring.

 

Soon enough, his ass has swallowed the vibrator whole, the soft buzzing just below what he wants. Suddenly his hips shift allowing the head to vibrate directly against his prostate. A guttural groan crawls out of his throat. Slowly he slides it in and out, the medium setting just below the amount that would get him off.

 

“Jean, please,” Armin pleads, his breathing getting more and more labored by the second. “Let me touch myself, please Jean.”

 

The slick sound of Jean’s hand on his cock comes from the speakers on Armin’s computer. Jean’s breathing is just as quick as Armin’s as he watches the vibrator slide in and out of his boyfriend needy hole.

 

“Fuck babe, okay do whatever you want, cum for Daddy just, shit.” Jean grinds out. He grips the base of his cock to hold off his own orgasm. He wants to see his boyfriend break down on that cute little pink vibe just like he was told.

 

Turning the dial up to 5, Armin’s hand flies to his sopping cock. His hands working in perfect fast unison, Armin fucks the vibe in and out of his clenching ass as his other hand strokes his cock with tight powerful strokes.

 

“F-fuck,” Armin curses as his hips stutter up and his eyes roll to the back of his head, “Fuck Jean, I’m coming fuck fuck, shit, JEAN!” He screams as his orgasm tears through his body, his weak frame shaking like a leaf in a tornado.

 

Jean releases his grip on his cock followed by thick white ropes coat his chest just like his boyfriend moments before him. Both of the boys lay in there respective places, come drying on their chest but they couldn’t care less. They both felt so _sated._

 

Armin’s leg slides down, the vibrator turned off and somewhere on the ground.

 

“All I have to say is pink is really your color.”

 

Armin shut the laptop with a growl.

 

 


End file.
